Tales of a Guardian
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Annabeth Knight-Barton is back on Earth looking for her parents. She has no idea if her father has been searching for her since she disappeared or has simply given up on her. After saving civilians from a robbery at the local cafe and fleeing the scene, her own father arrests her. How will he feel when he finds out it's his estranged daughter that went missing for fifteen years?
1. Trying to Live a Normal Life

**I know I know. I need to finish up my other stories before I start on a new one, but I can't help it! When an idea strikes to my mind, I immediately have to start on it before it vanishes from my mind for good. I am working on them, but I have writer's block on some of them and need to take a break for awhile from them and start on a new project which by the way I have some upcoming new projects. Their still in the works right now, but I'll make an announcement when they are done being edited and reviewed before I publish. **

**This a new story and I hope you guys like it. It takes place after Captain America The Winter Soldier and yes Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are members of the Avengers along with Falcon and Spider-Man and right after the events of Age of Ultron. **

**Also I imagined Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-man, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver and Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch if you guys were wondering. **

**The character is the long lost daughter of Hawkeye, she's been missing since she was four years old until fifteen years later she reappeared back on Earth in search of her parents. **

**There are going to be flashbacks of the Guardians of the Galaxy throughout the story. It's a new territory for me and I hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own Marvel The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy! I own Annabeth Knight-Barton!**

**See ya later you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice! **

Chapter 1: Trying to Live a Normal Life

Annabeth Knight-Barton was sitting at a table at the local café a couple of blocks away from her new apartment in Midtown. She doesn't really know how to live on Earth. She lived on Xandar most of her life. That was until she was nine and her parents were murdered by Ronan. Since then she was living on the streets trying to get by. It was a simple life until she got mixed up in a possible kidnapping by her pals Groot and Rocket. Yeah, she knew them because they both found her during a storm, shivering in the cold and drenched to the bone wet.

They took her in. They taught her everything. At least Rocket did, Groot on the other hand just taught her to be patient. At least that's what she thought he was teaching her. Rocket didn't want to bring her into the business he and Groot were doing. He cared for her like he does for Groot so he didn't want me to get mixed up in the whole bounty hunter business. Until one day, she accidently got caught up in the process. She was nineteen when she was arrested.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth looked up at a guy with silver and sky blue eyes looked with her forest green eyes. His accent sounded European like from Romania or something. He's very good looking. "Can I borrow this chair?" I mentally shook my head and finally gave him a small sad smile.

"Not at all." He gave me a smile and took the empty chair and carried it over on the other side. Annabeth sighed sadly knowing she probably doesn't look her best. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing the same clothes that she first arrived her which a short black mini skirt, black flat ballet shoes with the black silk strings wrapped around her ankles, a black thin strap tank top and a black leather jacket. She was also wearing her brown leather belt with different compartments around her belt, she was wearing a brown bracelet with the Nova Corp insignia charm dangling from the bracelet band on her wrist and she's wearing a silver oval shaped locket necklace around her neck. Her long brown hair was still a tangle mess since she didn't properly brush her hair this morning since she doesn't own a hair brush.

Annabeth has a lot on her mind since she arrived on Earth. She had made a list for herself to know what she needs like clothes, hygiene stuff, furniture for her stuffy apartment and last but not least a job. She huff a sigh and put her face in her hands. She was just happy she has a purse like bag, but it was more like a backpack. She shook her head and tried to focus on one of her tasks on her list, but her mind kept going to the news that she was given by Nova Prime herself.

**Flashback**

_ "You wanted to see me Madam Prime." Nova Prime turned around to see that Annabeth was here. She looked at Annabeth she was wearing her traditional outfit which was a black mini skirt, a black tank top and black leather jacket with black flat ballet shoes. Her peach skin looked a little flushed, her cheeks had a tint of red and her forest green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Nova Prime gave Annabeth a small smile and opened her arms up. _

_ "Annabeth." She immediately walked towards Nova Prime and wrapped her arms around her waist. Nova Prime wrapped her arms around Annabeth's shoulders and sighed._

_ "The results are in my dear." Annabeth's breath hitched and nodded. She pulled away from Nova Prime's grasp and wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand. Nova Prime walked towards the hologram as did Annabeth. As Annabeth walked closer to the hologram that was projected in front of her. She saw her own photo, her DNA and bio description under her photo. She looked at Nova Prime with a concerned expression. "We have found out about your heritage and parentage. It seems you are fully Terran, you were kidnapped at the age of four by the Ravagers, taken to one of Xandar's orphanage, a couple days later you ran away and was discovered by Rocket and Groot." Annabeth nodded and rubbed her tired eyes._

_ "Sounds about right." Nova Prime nodded and continued to read off Annabeth's bio. _

_ "Rocket and Groot took you in, gave you food, clothes and proper English teachings until you," Annabeth snickered at the last part and smirked. _

_ "If you call sarcasm and profanity English then Rocket did a fantastic job." Nova Prime smirked and shook her head. _

_ "Travelled with Rocket and Groot around, they kept you away from their bounty hunting business. Looks like Rocket spent most of his units on food, weaponry, explosives and clothes." Annabeth raised her eyebrows._

_ "Looks like Rocket was going clean from bar fights and drinking himself to sleep." Nova Prime nodded and very impressed with Rocket's history. She scrolls down the rest of the Annabeth's bio. _

_ "You were accidently caught up with Rocket and Groot's process of bring in Peter Jason Quill aka Star-Lord at the age of nineteen. The bounty was one million units even though bounty hunting is illegal, but I know why now." Annabeth kicked at the floor and sighed. She knew it was because he was taking care of her and tried to give her a normal childhood even though her childhood will never be the same, but overall she felt like Rocket and Groot did a pretty good job taking care of her. "Overall the misunderstandings, you were taken into custody of the Nova Corps and sent you Rocket, Groot, Mr. Quill and Gamora were taken to the prison Kyln. A day later, you escaped Kyln prison with the same people including a new member named Drax the Destroyer. All six of you escaped on the Milano and traveled to the planet Knowhere." Annabeth nodded. _

_ "Yeah, that wasn't really has fun as I thought it would be." A memory flashed through her mind of Peter and Gamora almost about to kiss and she felt heartbroken. She shook her head and sighed. "Anything else?" Nova Prime nodded._

_ "You fought Ronan and survived. Not many people tell the tale of their survival." Annabeth nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. _

_ "Rocket didn't take it too well when I told him." Nova Prime raised her eyebrows at Annabeth who looked away from her stare._

_ "You, Rocket, Groot and Drax followed the Ravager's ship who took Mr. Quill and Gamora."_

_ "Can we get to the point about my parentage?" Nova Prime looked at Annabeth who was anxious to know about her parents and who she is. It was only fair. Nova Prime sighed and looked back at the hologram. _

_ "You're mother's name is Elizabeth Knight and you're father's name is Clinton Francis Barton." _

**End of Flashback**

To be honest, Annabeth didn't know what to think. She knew she had to do some research at the archives at the Xandar's library. She looked up the names and what she found shocking articles about her father. He was an orphan along with his big brother Barney. They both joined the carnies and traveled around different towns. She saw an article about her father being one of the best marksmen in archery along with his brother which I guess is her uncle. She read on and on about her father's past and present, but she found nothing about her mother. She even looked up as a different last name as well, but so far she found nothing. She printed all of the articles about her father and picture of him from when he was sixteen to now age 43 or at least that's what the age she got from the archives. She touched her locket and tried to imagine what her father would say or something like that. She knows she's not ready to meet him or anything like. She needs to get her life back together.

So far, it hasn't been going as she planned. Nova Prime gave her enough money to buy an apartment and some clothes to replace or for back up. However, she doesn't have enough money to pay the first month of rent even though the landlord said that she doesn't have to pay for the first month, but it would still be good to have the money for the second months of rent. She also needs to find a dojo or a gym to get back to her training. She's been lacking ever since she arrived back on Earth. She sighed in frustration knowing she has to add something else to her list. She put her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms. She started to tear up knowing she's in deep world of shit.

She tried not to think about the bad side of everything, but she knows it's not helping. Everything seems to a big weight on her shoulders and she doesn't know where to start. She doesn't know what to do. Annabeth doesn't know how to be a normal. She never had a normal life. So she knows it's going to be difficult and she knows she's going to make some mistakes along the way. The only thought in her head was 'where do I start'? Since she doesn't know what to do, all she could was cry. Very silently.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff was sitting with his twin sister Wanda Maximoff at the local café near Stark Tower. They need a break from training and having team bonding time. Pietro looked at Wanda in front of him who was stirring her cup of tea. The new life they have was unthinkable. After they were saved from HYDRA headquarters, they had no idea that they were going to be saved by the Avengers. Pietro knew that Wanda had seen the future and saw one of them undercover, but didn't know which one.

Pietro shook his head of his memories and continued to drink his smoothie. He noticed his sister's eyes were on him so he looked over at her and saw her eyebrows rise in curiosity.

"What's on your mind brother?" Pietro looked at Wanda and gave her a small smile.

"Just thinking about our lives right now." Wanda nodded.

"I know, I'm grateful for the Avengers took us in. I mean we did help them defeat a sociopath robot from destroying humanity and taking over the world." He nodded and huff a sigh.

"You're telling me. Remind me to tell Stark not build a sociopath robot ever again." His sister chuckled and nodded.

"Agreed." She took a sip of her hot tea and gratefully sighed. "What should we do in our free time?" Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"Stroll around central park and probably hit a mall or something. We need to get new clothes for ourselves." Wanda nodded in agreement and gave Pietro a smile.

"Well, it's a good thing Ms. Potts gave us Stark's red credit card." She reached into her pocket and waved a red credit card in front of Pietro. He smirked and let out a low laugh.

"This is going to be so much fun." Before Wanda could say anything the café doors busted opened and five masked robbers came in with guns blazing. Pietro and Wanda ducked under the small table as did everyone else. Screams filled through the walls of the café as couples wrapped their arms around each other hiding under the tables, parents shielding their children from the bullets being fired and employees ducked under the counters avoiding getting shot by the robbers. One of them stepped forward and yelled at everyone.

"Nobody moves or someone is getting a bullet to the head!" Everyone stopped screaming and silence ran through the café. Pietro glanced at his sister communicating with each other through their eyes. Wanda shook her head and he silent cursed between his teeth. He looked back at the five robbers as they spread throughout the café like they were circling their prey. He glanced outside and noticed the girl hiding behind the wall. He noticed she was crouched against the brick wall and glanced around the corner. They have no idea that she's out there. They didn't bother to check outside or the fact that they didn't know that she was outside.

Pietro eyes widened at the fear of her being discovered by the robbers. He glanced back at Wanda who also noticed the girl too. She shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to do. She knows it's too risking to call the Avengers on her Stark phone, but she sent a telepathic message to everyone who's at the tower by closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and gave a slight nod at Pietro. He silently sighed to himself and then looked back the robbers. He could take them out on his own, but he doesn't want to endanger civilians. Pietro silently cursed between his teeth as he watched the girl carefully taking out a curved dagger.

"Well damn." He whispered to himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder and was roughly pulled up to his feet by one of the robbers. He heard Wanda's screams of protest as he saw her jump to her feet to try to get to her twin brother, but was roughly pulled away by another robber. Pietro's eyes widened as he struggled against the robber's grasps, but the robber's grasps tightened on his arms. He glared at the robber who has his sister and growled at him. "Let her go!" The robber laughed harshly and Wanda tried to break free from his grasp, but suddenly stopped when the robber pulled a gun and pointed it at her head.

"I don't think so kid." The guy smirked and tightened his hold on Wanda. She let out a soft whimper and Pietro growled in anger. "Try anything kid, I'm not afraid to pull the trigger." That made Pietro stop struggling, but gave a menacing glare at the robber who's taken his sister hostage. They both laughed at him, he looked away from the robber to look at Wanda. He saw that she has one stray tear running down her face. He so desperately wanted to pound these guys into the ground, but he couldn't risk Wanda's safety. All he could is hope that the rest of their team gets here in time.

The door the back of the café slammed opened and their leader came in with a bag full of cash stuffed to the top. He looked big and buffed up and he knew he couldn't take him out on his own. Pietro suddenly cringed when he walked into the café; he glanced at Wanda who slightly shook her head. He sighed in defeat and let his head bow in shame. He couldn't save his sister and he couldn't help out the civilians. His mind also wondered to the girl hiding outside of the café. 'Do they know she's out there? Have they found her?' Pietro thought to himself.

'They didn't find her.' Pietro glanced at his sister in front of her who heard his thoughts and started communicating with her through his mind.

'How do you know?' He saw Wanda's eyes look to the left quickly and looked back at him.

'Because she snuck back in and is right behind you.' His eyes widened at Wanda, but it was too late. He felt the weight of the robber against his back and felt something warm and sticky on the back of his neck. He glanced behind him and saw that the robber's throat was slit. Pietro calmly and silently lead the dead robber down the floor until heard screaming from the other robber that was holding Wanda hostage.

"Boss! Greg is dead!" The big buff dude quickly turned towards Pietro and his eyes widened. Pietro looked at the big buff dude and sped towards his sister, grabbing her out of the robber's grasps. He sped towards the other side of the café; he looked back at the four remaining robbers and saw all hell broke loose.

* * *

Annabeth acted quickly when she slit the throat of the robber, she quickly looked back that the leader and ran towards him. She saw a white flash in the corner of her eye, but didn't bother with it. The leader lunged towards her, but Annabeth quickly twirled out of the way and threw her dagger at the third robber who was holding the girl as a hostage. The dagger hit the robber in the shoulder and he howled in pain. Annabeth charged towards him, stepped on his knee, pushed herself up, wrapped her legs around the guy's neck, twirled her body upwards and slammed the guy into the floor.

She landed on her feet and quickly looked up to the rest of the remaining robbers which are three. One of them charged towards her and threw a punch towards her. Annabeth caught his wrist; side stepped to the right, threw an elbow at his face, did a side kick to his stomach, snapped his wrist and threw him to the ground. She heard footsteps running behind her; she quickly dodged the fourth robber's punch and did a spinning kick to the head. He immediately went to the ground and groaned in pain. Annabeth quickly turned around and saw the leader drew his gun at her.

"You're dead kid!" He pulled the trigger twice and two bullets sped towards her. Annabeth quickly dodged them, but didn't realize he fired a third bullet and lodged into her right shoulder. She hit the floor hard and groaned at the shooting pain in her shoulder. The leader smirked, but Annabeth slowly got up to her feet. The leader's smirk faded away and his eyes widened in fear. Annabeth glared at him with her forest green eyes. The leader started to back up, but couldn't move any further. He glanced down at himself and realized he was covered in a pink energy source. His eyes widened in horror and struggled, but he couldn't move. "What the hell is happening!? I can't move!" Annabeth quickly turned around and saw the girl that was a hostage earlier. She saw her hands glow a pink and her eyes are pure white. She looked behind the girl and saw the guy from earlier as well. His sky blue eyes were wide in shock at her, not knowing she could take down some pretty hefty robbers.

Annabeth looked away from the guy and back at the leader who was still struggling against the girl's powers. She was no strange to people having powers. It's actually normal for her. Annabeth glared at the leader and smirked at him. She ran towards the leader and did the exact same thing. She used his leg as a boost to push her up, wrapped her legs around his neck, twirled her body upwards, slammed him to the ground and landed gracefully on her feet. The leader groaned his pain and fell unconscious. She was breathing hard, sweat running down her forehead and her shoulder was throbbing in pain. She looked around the café, stunned and shock civilians watched her with wide eyes as she took down the five robbers all by herself. Annabeth sighed knowing she broke one task on her list. She cannot cross out 'staying low' on her list.

"Is everyone okay?" She heard a couple of 'yes' and 'okay'. She sighed in relief knowing no one was hurt. Her shoulders sagged, but then hissed in pain as she realized she was shot. Her ears perked up when she heard police sirens. "Shit." She whispered to herself, she quickly ran towards her table, grabbed her backpack and took one last look at everyone. They were all wondering where she was going; Annabeth knew she shouldn't have done what she has done. She promised Rocket she wouldn't be a hero if her life depended on it. She doesn't need her face plastered all over the TV screens, newspapers and magazine covers. She can't let them know who she really is. She can't meet her father like this. Annabeth gave everyone small smiles and gave them a nod. She slung her backpack's straps on her good shoulder and started to run. As she was running down the streets, dodging obstacles along the way and avoiding bumping into civilians. She couldn't help, but shake off the silver haired guy's expression. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't being followed and decided to slow down her pace. She sighed in relief and continued to walk to her apartment building which wasn't that far.

Her thoughts started to take over her mind as she starts asking questions to herself. 'Why did I do that? Why did I risk my life to save the people? I could have gotten myself killed. God, I'm so reckless! Maybe Peter was right. I need to stop being so reckless. No! Peter isn't right! Rocket always agreed with you and why you did it. He respected you. He treated you like his equal.' Annabeth sighed in frustration and furiously shook her head to herself. 'I need to stop doubting myself.' As she got closer to her apartment, she has a feeling like she being watched. Annabeth glanced around her surroundings to see if anything was out of place, but there wasn't anything wrong with her surroundings. Maybe she was being a little paranoid. She sighed to herself and continued walking.

She was getting closer to her apartment building; she fished her keys out of her leather jacket pocket. Before she could grab her keys, she spun around to punch the follower in the face until a hand shot out and grabbed her fist. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and in realization that she almost punched then none other Clinton Francis Barton a.k.a Hawkeye. Annabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and stood there frozen. Her father's face expression was stern and serious which made shivers down her spine.

"Well shit." Annabeth muttered to herself and her father's glare made her slightly shrink in fear. His eyes narrowed at her and Annabeth tried to back away from him, but his grip on her wrist tightened. She couldn't escape and what next came to her as a shock of her life.

"Annabeth Knight-Barton," She gasped and her forest green eyes wide in shock and fear. "You are under arrest."


	2. Family Reunion

**Audio monkeys! I'm sorry I didn't update this last Friday, I was sick and I could barely get out of bed let alone write a chapter. It had gotten worse as the week went by, but I'm all better and I'm ready to get back at it. I'm so happy for positive reviews it means the world to me. I just started writing chapter 3 and I'll update as soon as possible. **

**I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully there won't be anymore and thank you readers for staying with me and continue to read my stories. **

**I do not own Marvel the Avengers! I own Annabeth Barton!**

**I hope you like chapter 2 and I'll see you later you audio monkeys! Haha, ya nice!**

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

As he continues to stare at his estranged daughter in the interrogation room in front of him, Agent Barton couldn't believe SHIELD identified the girl who saved a room full of civilians and two Avengers. He could not believe it was his daughter. His estranged daughter. He just couldn't believe it. He watched the security footage as his daughter took down five buff robbers. Her fighting skills are very impressive, her calm demeanor is also impressive and how she handles the situation is very what's the word, he's looking for, determined? No, that's not it, but he'll think about it later. He hates to admit it, but she could probably beat the Black Widow in sparring match. However, he can't think like that now, all he could think about it where the hell has she been for the last fifteen years? Agent Barton rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" He snapped his head to his left and saw it was his partner Natasha Romanoff a.k.a the Black Widow. Her fiery short red hair was neatly combed; her black leather cat suit clung to her perfect body and showed off her curves. She was wearing her signature belt buckle of a red hourglass signified the Black Widow spider. She has two thigh holsters for her guns, she's wearing her signature widow bites gauntlets and wearing black combat boots that goes up to her shines. Her peach skin looks a little flushed and her cheeks have a tint of red color blush. He also noted her baby blue eyes are dilated a little like something surprised or something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he mentally shrugged it off and looked back at the glass window. He could still fee his partner's eyes on him and sighed loudly.

"I don't know what I should be feeling right now." He leaned the palms of his hands against the window ledge and lowered his head. "I don't know if I should feel happy that she's alive or extremely pissed that she didn't bother to give me a call or try to contact me or anything like that." He pushed himself away from the window and started pacing back and forth in frustration.

His partner Agent Romanoff couldn't help, but start to worry about her co-worker. She's never seen him like this before. Although, it never crossed her mind that he has a kid. She never thought Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye would have kids. So that leaves her a question to herself, who was the girl's mother? And where is she? "I don't know what to do Nat." Agent Romanoff was snapped out of her own thoughts and looked at Agent Barton who has his hands on his hips and a distraught look. "I don't even know what to say?" She sighs, walks over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Speak from the heart." He looks at me with his big blue doe eyes and I give him a small smile. He sighs and nods. "I know it's the first time seeing her in fifteen years, but you need to clear your head just until we get her statement and cross her off the list. Director Fury will want to know if she's a threat or not and he will want to talk to her as well."

"Fury is going to hammer her with questions about her disappearance. She doesn't know how to handle him and we don't want her to be stressed as she already is." Agent Romanoff nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I know, that's why I'll be asking the questions as calm as can be and I'll be in the room when Fury is talking with her." She knew her partner won't relax unless he's in the room with her. Agent Romanoff sighed and removed her hand from Barton's shoulder and started to walk away.

"Nat." She stopped in her footsteps and glanced at Barton. She saw that his shoulders sag and he sighed. "Go easy on her." She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I will. You have my word." He nodded at her and she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sighs loudly and ran her hand through short red hair. A million thoughts are running through her head about the situation and about Clint's estranged daughter. She knows that Clint wants some answers and so does she, heck everyone wants some answers. The way Clint brought her in, she looked terrified with her hands cuffed behind her back, her eyes wild and in shock, agents starring at them whispering to each other and when she tripped over her own feet, Clint roughly pulled her up and made her walk. She heard the girl let out a soft whimper and tears running down her face. The memory itself Agent Romanoff flinch, she's never seen Clint act like that, well she has, but not in a long time. She knows the girl is terrified and wondering why she's here, so she might as well go in there and get this over with. "Let's get this over with." She muttered to herself and walked over to the next door.

Annabeth's shoulder was throbbing in pain and blood was seeping out of her gunshot wound. Her hands are cuffed behind her back and she is too afraid to move, but she let the tears fall freely. She doesn't know what to feel or the fact she doesn't want to feel anything at all. Her father arrested her and now she's sitting in the interrogation room waiting. She did have a good look at her reflection from the window in front of her. Her shoulder is probably covered with her own blood, but can't really see it because the black leather of her jacket is hiding it, but she could feel it, her hair was all messed up, she could tell it became oily rather quickly and is now in strains of clumps. Her skin was now pale because of the lost blood lose, her wrists are starting to hurt because of the cuffs, her eyes grow tired, but she forces herself to stay awake. She lets out a shaky breath and closes her eyes for a second.

However, she jerked awake as she heard the door open, but as she did, she felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder and gritted her teeth together. She looks away from the door and cursed to herself. "Fuck." She whispered to herself and tries to compose herself from letting out a painful grunt. Annabeth lets out a shaky breath, but fresh new tears run down her face.

"You okay?" The voice was a female so her dad wasn't here. Annabeth takes a moment to respond and answers with a hoarse voice.

"What do you think?" Her voice comes out scratchy and tired; she glanced at the woman in front of her. She looked at she was in her mid twenties or early thirties. She has flawless peach skin, short fiery red hair, blue eyes, wearing bright red lipstick, wearing a black tight cat suit with a zipper in front, she noticed she was wearing black leather fingerless gloves and some kind of gauntlets on her wrists. The realization hit Annabeth in the stomach as she snorted and shook her head. "What do you want?" She whispered to the woman and she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to know you're story." Annabeth snorted and shook her head.

"Having a hard time believing that."

"Why's that?" Annabeth glared at the woman in front of her.

"I'm cuffed behind my back and sitting in an interrogation room, what do you think?" The woman in front of her sighed and uncrossed her arms and leaned forward and rested her arms on the metal table.

"You're afraid," Annabeth's glare became more intense at the woman. "Aren't you?" She balled her hands into fists from behind her back. Annabeth could feel her entire body radiating heat of anger and tensed up at the fact she might be afraid. Even though she is afraid, but she tries not to show it. She wasn't going to show weakness not in front of his woman. She was being watched intensely by the woman and couldn't help, but growl at her.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to know you're story."

"There is no story."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth snorted at her question and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" The woman stared at Annabeth to see if she would break under her intense stare, but she would not break easily. The woman sighed and her face expression softened up a little.

"Annabeth," Her eyes slightly widened a little, but she composed herself, but still continued to glare at the woman. "I want to help you; I want to help with whatever problem you are in, but in order for me to do that, you need to talk to me." Annabeth was fighting with her tiredness; she lost so much blood just by sitting in the metal chair is making her tired. Her eyelids started to become heavy and her breathing started to become shallow. Her body started to become numb and her version started to become blurry. Her head started to become dizzy and the room started to spin. "Annabeth are you okay?" She heard from the woman, but it was muffled. Annabeth's eyes started to close, but she managed to say something to the woman.

"I don't feel so good." With that Annabeth's head rolled back and her eyelids instantly as darkness engulfed her vision putting her to sleep.

"Annabeth!" Natasha yelped, jumped up from her feet and rushed towards her. Natasha slid on her knees and checked Annabeth for injuries. As she was checking for injuries she instantly felt something wet and sticky. She put her hand on Annabeth's right shoulder and saw blood seeping out of her leather jacket. She lifted up the jacket and gasped. Annabeth's shoulder has a bullet wound lodged into her shoulder with the bullet still in the wound. "They didn't check her for injuries." She muttered to herself and suddenly felt angry. "Barton get in here now!" She screamed and the door immediately opened, but it wasn't Barton. It was Pietro. Natasha saw his eyes widened and sped towards them.

"What happened to her!?" Natasha uncuffed Annabeth and her arms limped to her sides. She put two fingers to Annabeth's neck to check her pulse.

"Her pulse is faint. She needs medical attention now!" She saw Pietro gently picked her up in his arms bridal style as her head laid on his shoulder. Natasha got up to her feet put her arm around Pietro's shoulders and her other arm cradling Annabeth's head. Pietro wrapped his other arm around Natasha waist and pulled her in close to his side and Annabeth's head.

"Hold on!" Natasha braced herself for Pietro's speed; she felt a rush of wind towards her face and through her hair. She held on tightly to Pietro as he sped towards the medical station of SHIELD. It didn't take long for them to get there since Pietro's super speed, he abruptly stopped and they heard gasps from a few nurses at Pietro's sudden appearance. Natasha pulled away from Pietro's hold and moved forward.

"Get the medical team now!" The nurses rushed towards them, one of them gestured Pietro to come with them and he put her on the gurney and started working on Annabeth and getting her vitals.

"Get her to the emergency room now!" One of the nurse's yelled, a doctor came running towards them and started barking orders. Natasha and Pietro started to follow them, but one of the nurses stopped them.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there." Natasha started to protest.

"You don't understand, she's the daughter of Clint Barton!" She growled at the nurse, but the nurse seems to be unfazed by her threat.

"I'm well aware of that Agent Romanoff; we are prepared to take every precaution if necessary." With that the nurse turned on her heels and walked away from Natasha and Pietro. Natasha sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her short red hair. She walks over and sits in one of the waiting chairs, Pietro follows and heavily sits too. Natasha rested her elbows on her the top of her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"She's gonna be okay." Natasha peeked through her fingers and glanced at Pietro sitting next to her. She sighs and leaned back in her chair and closes her eyes.

"You didn't see her when Clint brought her in." She then felt Pietro's eyes on her as she recalled recent events. "She looked so terrified like her whole world was turned upside down. More important she saved you and Wanda. We should be grateful that she saved two of our members of the Avengers, not interrogate her and question her whether she's dangerous or not." She sighed and continued to rant on. "Sometimes I think SHIELD lost its morals when they were infiltrated by HYDRA." Natasha glanced at Pietro who nodded in agreement with her.

"It's not easy to forget. They stay with us until we go to our graves. There not gonna risk everything that they just rebuilt, it's too risky." Natasha sighed and nodded.

"You got a point I'll give you that." Before she could reply, her ears perked up at the sounds of footsteps, she looks over Pietro's shoulder and sees Clint Barton enraged as he stomps through the halls of the medical bay. Natasha and Pietro instantly shot to their feet and Natasha steps in front of him keeping Clint from barging in the emergency room. "Don't Clint." She said harshly to him, but he doesn't relax. His breathing turns to heavy panting as he starts to pace back and forth in the halls. Natasha glances at Pietro who shrugged his shoulders and she sighed. 'So much for a family reunion.' She thought to herself as she watches Clint furiously pacing down the halls; she leans against the wall and crosses her arms just below her breasts, leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes. "This is going to be a long night." She mutters to herself only to be responded by her teammate Pietro.

"Yeah no kidding. So much for a family reunion." She nodded in agreement since she thought of it moments ago.

"Agreed."


	3. The Escape

**Audio monkeys! I won't bore you with my author's note. I had trouble with this chapter, but I finally figured it out where I was going with this chapter, but I thought what the hell I'm going with my instincts. So I put in a little action that Wanda and the rest of the gang played meaning Clint doesn't know about it until the last minute. Poor Clint. **

**I do not own Marvel's the Avengers! I own Annabeth Knight Barton!**

**Enjoy you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 3: The Escape

Annabeth felt numb, darkness invades her vision and she feels a light sting in her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and was met with a bright light. She squeezed her eyes tight because of the light. She tried to raise her hand to block the light from her eyes, but she felt something cold and metal on her wrist. She opens her eyes and glances at her wrist on her left. She's cuffed to the bed. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath and heavily sighed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She muttered to herself and closed her eyes.

"You're awake." Annabeth's eyes snapped opened and let out a gasp. She looked over to her left and saw her father sitting next to her bed in a chair. She let out a shaky breath and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Scared the shit out of me." She heard her father chuckle and felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'How long has he been here?' She thought to herself. 'How long have I been her?' A million thoughts ran through her head until she heard his voice.

"Is there anything you need?" Annabeth slightly opened her eyes and glanced at her father.

"There's a question I need to ask you." He nodded.

"Anything." She swallowed the lump that's forming in her throat and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you Clinton Francis Barton?" He nodded. Tears slipped down her cheeks and continued on. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'll go get them. You're jacket is being cleaned, but it's a little hard to get blood stains off of black leather." She nodded and sighed as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Before he could leave, he glanced back at his daughter and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay." Annabeth returned a small smile and nodded.

"You should see the other guy." Clint chuckled and nodded. He walked out, closed the door and Annabeth sighed. She rubbed her face with her hand and shook her head. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"How is she?" Clint snapped his head towards the left and saw the rest of the team waiting for the results of his daughter. He glanced at Pietro who spoke first; he rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"She just woke up, but she's okay." Everyone sighed in relief, Tony slumped in his seat, Natasha put a hand over her heart, Steve blew out his cheeks, Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Thor heavily sat in his seat, Sam put both hands behind his neck and sighed, Peter leaned against the wall and let his body slid to the floor, Pietro ran his hand through his hair and Wanda leaned her head against Pietro's shoulder. Clint gave a small smile to everyone knowing that they were happy his daughter was going to be okay. Though he still not happy that Agent Hill cuffed his daughter to the hospital bed.

"What is it?" Clint gazed at Pietro who raised his eyebrows at him knowing there something else going on. He sighed and rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"Hill cuffed Annabeth to the bed." Pietro's eyes widened as did his twin sister Wanda.

"What!?" They both yelled at out at the same time which the others heard as well. Clint slightly flinched at the twin's outburst and glared at them.

"Keep your voices down! I don't want to cause Annabeth in alarm." Pietro look was disgusted and he shook his head.

"Why is she cuffed to her bed!? She didn't do anything wrong except saved me and my sister!"

"I know Pietro! But Hill said it was protocol even if she is my daughter, she still has to follow protocol." Pietro huffed in frustration and shook his head. Wanda put a comforting hand on her his shoulder and sighed.

"She's not dangerous. They should at least know what right?" Clint lightly shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"They don't know of what she's capable of and if she's a threat or not. It's a step by step process." Wanda nodded sadly and sighed.

"This is wrong." She whispered and Clint nodded in agreement.

"I know it is, but there's nothing we can do." Wanda glanced at him and then glanced at Tony who gave a slight nod. Wanda then looked back at Clint.

"Maybe there is." She snapped her head towards Tony." Tony now!"

"Right!" Tony then released two smoke bombs and threw them over to the receptionist desk and Wanda held out her hands and cast a spell on the nurses, doctors and guards. The smoke bombs went off and smoke filled the air. The medical team started coughing, Peter used his webs to create mask over his mouth and nose while the team put on gas mask expect for Natasha and Steve. They are immune to the gas. Wanda was successful with her spell and Clint saw staff asleep on the floor. Clint looked at his team with wide eyes of shock.

"Are you guys insane!?" Wanda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Talk later!" She opened the door to Annabeth's room and jogged over to her. She put a gently hand on Annabeth's shoulder and lightly shook her awake. "Annabeth." She whispered, his daughter's eyes started to fluttered open and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why are the alarms going off?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, Wanda gave her a smile.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff and we're getting you out of here."

"Whose we?" She whispered and Wanda chuckled.

"You're father and the Avengers." Annabeth raised her eyebrows and glanced over Wanda's shoulder.

"Dad?" Clint walked up to Wanda's side and smiled at his daughter.

"It's okay; we're getting you out of here. You don't have to worry about SHIELD any longer." Wanda opened her hand, red energy stuff started to glow around her hand and the handcuffs were shattered into a million pieces. Clint gently scooped up his daughter bridal style, her arm wrapped around his neck limply and her head rested against his shoulder. He looked at Wanda who nodded and they both started to jog towards the door.

"You got her!" He heard Tony yelled and he nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Clint and Wanda started to run towards the exit as did everyone else. The doors busted opened making Clint and Wanda halt in their tracks. Everyone else stopped running as well.

"What the hell Legolas!" Tony yelled and looked at the door in front of them and his eyes went wide. "Cap isn't that your," He glanced at Steve and he nodded.

"Yeah." The man in front of them has a mask covering half of his face, wearing all black expect his metal arm that shine in the light and he was holding a AK-47 rifle gun in his hands. Steve pulled Clint back behind him, but Wanda held her ground and glared at the man in front of them. "Bucky." Steve whispered from his lips and the man in front of them glared at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"You!" Bucky pointed his gun at Steve and fired. Steve raised his shield to block the bullets and Wanda threw her hands out and created a shield. She flicked her wrist and shot out a hex bolt. It hit Bucky squared in the chest and flew backwards towards the door.

"Is there another way out!?" Wanda glanced at Clint and nodded.

"Follow me!" Steve glanced behind him and looked at Clint.

"Natasha, Sam and I can hold him off! The rest of you get out of here!" Wanda looked at Steve and shook her head.

"I'm staying!" Steve glared at her and shook his head.

"It's too dangerous! They need your help!"

"I know him too! He was at the base when me and Pietro were being experimented on!" Steve closed his eyes and huffed out in frustration knowing he's putting Wanda in danger.

"Fine, but you follow my orders!" Wanda nodded and looked back at Bucky who was getting up very quickly. "Nat, Sam and I will distract him! You get the others out and seal the doors!" Wanda nodded and ran to catch up with the others. She saw Peter kicked at the door and Bruce used slammed his shoulder to open the doors. She saw Thor throw his hammer at the door and it busted open. Wanda then heard bullets whizzing by, skidded to a halt and held out her hand to release her hex bolts.

"Wanda!" She glanced behind her and saw her brother Pietro holding the door open. "Come on!" She closed her eyes and bit the bottom of her lip and whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry." She then flicked her wrist at the door, slammed the door out of Pietro's grasp and sealed it shut.

"NO!" She heard Pietro banging his fists on the sealed door and looked back at the scene in front of her. She noticed Bucky lost his and fighting against Steve and Natasha. She ran towards them when she saw Natasha being thrown across the room and into a wall. She ran as fast as she could and felt her hands glow red.

"Steve!" Steve looked behind him and saw Wanda run towards Bucky. "Move!" He caught Bucky's punch, elbowed him in the face and ducked down and slid between Bucky's legs. Bucky saw Wanda and tried to advance towards her, but it was too late. Wanda jumped as high as she could, drew her fist back and let out a scream. She punched Bucky in the face, Steve kicked out his leg towards Bucky's to make his legs buckle underneath him. Wanda landed on her feet, spun around, threw her hands out and her red chaos magic engulfed Bucky. She then threw her arms to the left and threw Bucky to the other side of the medical ward. He hit with thud against the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

However, he didn't go down easily. She saw Bucky get up and glared at her. She knows a little bit of hand to hand combat, but not much since she's still a beginner. She saw Bucky coming to her fast; she held her arms and hands up in a defensive position and glared at Bucky. She saw his fist coming at her fast, she dodged it, she blocked her other punch with her forearm, and she grabbed his non-metal wrist and gave it a good twist. She threw a good side kick to his side, but he caught it and threw her to the floor. She landed on her side and let out a painful grunt.

Wanda hissed in pain, but her eyes widened when Bucky came towards her and raised his foot. She rolled away before Bucky could stomp her brains out, she quickly got up to her feet, her hands started to glow red again and threw out her hand. A red hex bolt shot out her hand and hit Bucky in his stomach. She heard him let out a grunt, she used this opportunity to attack him, she ran up to him and punch him in the face again, he tried to punch at her, but she managed to block it. It was like a dance between them.

Punch, parry, block, jump, side kick, duck, block, elbow, punch, block, parry, dodge, elbow, dodge, twirl, side kick, block, dodge. It's like an elaborate dance. Wanda was back up to the wall, she ducked Bucky's punch to her head, and she threw out her hand and fired a hex bolt to Bucky's side. He flew down the halls and landed on his back. Wanda quickly got up to her feet and fired another hex bolt, but Bucky dodged it. Steve tackled Bucky from his side and smashed him into the wall. Wanda ran towards Natasha and Sam who were on the floor groaning in pain. She got to Sam first and started healing him.

"Where else do you hurt Sam?" He grimaced a little and hissed in pain.

"I think I maybe bruised a few ribs." Wanda nodded and went to lift up Sam's shirt until she felt a metal hand grab the back of her neck. "No!" She tried to grab Sam's hand, but was roughly pulled back and thrown into a wall. She yelped as her back hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. She groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself up with her shaky arms, she looked up and saw Bucky towering over her. She glared up at him and tried to get up, but it was useless. She saw him point his gun at her head and continued to glare at him.

"Go ahead." She hissed at him, she noticed his icy blue glare softened a tiny bit. "Pull the trigger." Wanda knows she might be playing with God and death, but she doesn't care. She knows Bucky. He's known for the Winter Soldier. She remembers him when she and her brother were being experimented back at the HYDRA base. She rather be dead then go back to that hell hole. She will not be a lab rat. "Go on then!" Bucky's glare started to slowly soften, but Wanda still glared up at him. "Pull the trigger!" She screamed at him, he flinched and he tightened his grip on his gun. "DO IT!"

"NOOO!" Bucky yelled, he pulled the trigger, but was tackled to the ground by a white and blue flash. Wanda was able to roll out of the way before the bullet hit her head. She looked over at Bucky who is being beaten to death by her twin brother. Her eyes went wide at her brother; she quickly got up to her feet and ran towards him.

"Pietro stop!" He wouldn't listen; he just kept punching Bucky and full of rage.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Sister!" Wanda grabbed his arm to make him stop, his exhaustion started to kick in, his fist started to hurt and the skin of his knuckles started to crack. Wanda saw the rage in Pietro's icy blue eyes and snarled at Bucky.

"Pietro stop! You're killing him!" She screamed and he paused. Pietro's whole body was shaking with anger. When he saw his sister on the floor, the Winter Soldier's gun pointed at his sister's head, pleading him to kill her and he saw red. He couldn't bear the loss of his sister; she was the only family he has left. He'd be damned to let the Winter Soldier take his sister back to HYDRA'S base. No, they will not go back to that life again. "Pietro please!" Wanda pleaded for him to stop beating him; he grabbed the Winter Soldier's collar of his black shirt.

"Who sent you!?" He growled and he grunted an answer.

"HYDRA."

"What is your mission!?"

"Grab the girl." Wanda then intercepted.

"What girl?" She whispered, his blue eyes gazed over to hers. "Do you know the girl you are supposed to grab?"

"Agent Barton's daughter." Wanda looked at Pietro whose now shaking in anger again.

"Why!?" He yelled into the Winter Soldier's face and groaned in pain.

"Infinity stone." He whispered to Pietro and then fell unconscious. Pietro looked at Wanda whose eyes were wide in fear.

"Did he say infinity stone?" Her voice was shaking with fear and Pietro nodded. Before she say anything else, she heard footsteps coming towards them. She looked behind her, saw Steve and Natasha running towards them. Wanda put a comforting hand on Pietro's shoulder and nodded. "We have to tell them."

"I know." He whispered to Wanda, let go of the Winter Soldier's shirt collar, got up from his feet and walked away. She watched him walk over to Sam and helped him up to his feet. Wanda got up to her feet and turned to look at Steve and Natasha. Steve was the first to run up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Jesus Christ I'm glad your okay." Wanda instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded against his chest.

"Me too." She pulled away to look at Steve and gave him a small smile.

"Hate to break up the lovey dovey moment, but we need to get out of here." Wanda nodded.

"She's right, SHIELD is going to be here any moment and the staff is going to wake up any second." Steve nodded and looked down at an unconscious Bucky.

"Can you put another sleeping spell?" He asked without looking at Wanda and she nodded. She held out her hand and glanced at Steve.

"You might want to cover your nose." He did as did Natasha, Sam and Pietro. She muttered a spell; her hand started to glow and released a red mist throughout the medical ward. She glanced behind her and saw Steve hoisting up Bucky who's still unconscious. She looked to her left to find Pietro, he had Sam next to him, and Sam's arm is around Pietro's arm keeping him on his two feet. He nodded at her and she looked back at the staff. She let her hand fall as the red mist started to disappear, she turned around to look at everyone and nodded. "We're clear." Steve nodded.

"Natasha and Wanda, lead the way." Both of them nodded, Wanda started to jog to the exit as did Natasha. Wanda used her chaos magic to open the door while Natasha had her gun ready in her hands as she looked around the corners. She glanced back and nodded.

"We're clear." Steve nodded.

"Alright, let's go home." Everyone nodded, Natasha and Wanda led the group out of the, Steve carried Bucky on his shoulder and Pietro was helping Sam. As they continued out of the medical ward, they all had one thing on their minds. Did everyone else get out safely?


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Attention audio monkeys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had trouble in the beginning, but I finally found my writing mojo! This chapter is playful and funny and I thought everybody need it. The next chapter will be serious as they start talking about Bucky Barnes and the situation about the Infinity Stone and so does the flashbacks as Annabeth starts telling her journey about her time on Xandar and with the Guardians of the Galaxy. **

**I also imagined Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier as Sebastian Stan, Vision as Paul Bettany and Annabeth Knight Barton as Kristen Stewart. Let's face it, Sebastian is hot and sexy!**

**I do not own Marvel's the Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy! I own Annabeth Knight Barton!**

**I'll see you soon you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Annabeth felt like she was floating on clouds. Everything around her felt like she was floating on air. She felt something soft against her body like a blanket. Her eyes started to flutter open, her vision was a little blur, but she blinked a few times and then her vision was clear. Her eyebrows slightly knitted together in confusion. She noticed she wasn't in the medical ward anymore. The wall are light gray, there was a large window that overlooked the city, the bed is a king size since she's laying right in the middle of the bed, she looked down at the bedding and saw it was dark red bedding. It felt very soft against her skin. She pulled the sheet up to her chin and craned her neck. A knock at the door snapped her out of her dream land. She sighed, sat up and covered herself with the dark red sheet.

"Come in." She whispered. Hopefully, they heard her. The door opened and revealed a woman with red short hair, peach skin and baby blue eyes. Annabeth's eyes slightly widens, it's the woman from the interrogation. However, she's different. She's wearing a baggy gray sweater, black jeans and black and white converse. Annabeth held the sheet up with her hand to her chest as the woman walked across the room. The woman gave her a small smile and sat at the edge of her bed.

"I brought you some clothes." The woman passed a set of clothes to her and she took them with her other hand. Annabeth gave the woman a small smile and gave a small nod.

"Thank you." The woman smiled showing her pearl white teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth lightly shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her hands.

"Okay, I guess." The woman nodded.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Annabeth thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Agent Barton is my father I know that. I also know that you are the one who interrogated me." She nodded a yes.

"Guess you caught that huh?" Annabeth nodded and the woman nodded. "My name is Natasha Romanoff."

"Nice to meet you. I guess you already know who I am." She nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"He never stopped looking." Annabeth stared at Natasha about what she just said. "Clint found out about your mother and confronted her about it. Since then he never stopped looking for you. I thought you should know." Annabeth blinked a few times to rid of the tears. She's tired of crying. She's never been this emotional. Ever since what Quill did she promised herself she'll never cry. It made her feel weak. Made her feel vulnerable. She felt Natasha's soft hands rest on top of hers; she glanced at Natasha who gave her a small smile.

"What about my mom?" She saw Natasha's smile started to fade. "Did she stop looking?" She saw Natasha's eyes glance away and softly cleared her throat.

"She gave up two years after you were kidnapped. When Clint went to go confront her, he found out that she's been doing drugs and she became an alcoholic." Annabeth blinked a few times and let out a shaky breath. "Clint tried to get her into rehab, but she wouldn't have it. She blamed Clint for your disappearance." Annabeth shook her head.

"It wasn't his fault though. He didn't even know I existed." Natasha nodded and lightly squeezed her hand.

"But he still blames himself for your disappearance. If he would have known about you before you were born maybe it would have turned out different." Annabeth blink away the tears that are forming in her eyes. "The reason why he blames himself because he wasn't there for you like a father should be. He didn't give you the love of a father should. He wants to make up all the mistakes he made." She nodded understanding what Natasha is saying about her father. She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand and lets out a shaky breath.

"I don't want him to blame himself for what happened to me." Natasha nodded and sighed. "I want to tell him that I don't blame him for what happened to me." Annabeth glanced at Natasha. "I need to tell him that I've been taken good care of when I disappeared. God, there's so much stuff I need to explain."

"I know, we'll figure it out together." Annabeth nodded and gave her a small smile. "But right now, we need your help." Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Why?" She whispered to Natasha.

"Last night when we made a plan to break you out of the medical ward if things went south with Director Fury." Annabeth nodded.

"That's understandable I guess."

"Trust me, it was necessary." She nodded and sighed. "Do you remember anything what happened last night?" Annabeth thought about it for a moment and lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I remember hearing the alarms go off and meeting someone named Wanda." Natasha nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Wanda Maximoff, she was able to break off the cuffs on your wrist."

"Explain why my wrist still hurts." She removed her hand from under Natasha's and started rubbing her sore wrist.

"Your father Clint carried you out, but we ran into some complications." Annabeth's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What kind of complications?" She noticed Natasha hesitated before answering her question. Her mind started to wonder off. 'Please God let it not be Nebula.' She thought to herself. 'There was no way in hell Nebula found me already. There's just no way.' She mentally shook her thoughts out of her head and continued to listen to Natasha.

"What do you know about HYDRA?"

* * *

"So any of you know how to open this orb that holds an infinity stone?" Everyone is sitting in chairs or metal tables or couches. Tony is standing right in front of the orb with his arms crossed across his chest; Bruce is standing next to Tony as he took of his glasses to rub his tired eyes, and Peter is sitting on a stool next to the table, rolled his head back and sighed. Steve was leaning against one of the tables with his arm crossed across his chest; Clint was lying on the couch across the lab, Thor was pacing back and forth, Sam is leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets of his jeans, Pietro leaned against the back of his chair with his hands in his lap and Wanda sitting on the table across from her twin brother and lightly swinging her legs back and forth. "So I'm taking that as a no right?" Everyone glanced at him, nodded and muttered a no. Tony sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we should take a break." He glanced at Bruce and Peter who nodded in agreement. He looked around at everyone and they agreed as well. "Let's head back up and order pizza. I'm starving." Peter nodded and rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his hand.

"You guys head up, I'm gonna go see how Vision is doing." Steve glanced at Peter and sighed.

"I'll go with him." Tony nodded at the both of them and they headed out to the basement. He glanced over at Clint who is sound asleep on the couch.

"Somebody wake up bird-boy over there?" He jerked his thumb towards Clint; Wanda sighed and got off the table.

"I'll wake him up." She whispered and held out her hand. Her hand was engulfed with her red chaos magic and pointed towards Clint. Clint's body was engulfed with red chaos magic and slowly started to levitate from the couch. Tony looked towards Wanda and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are we practicing our powers on our teammates?" Wanda nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"He said I can use him as a practice dummy whenever I want." Pietro let out a snort of a laugh and Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother's laugh. Tony shrugged and gave in a light smirk.

"Well, practice away my dear." Wanda nodded and smiled. She then proceeded to levitate Clint towards the door, but slowly. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Sam and Pietro watch in amusement while Wanda levitates Clint out of the lab. Sam pressed the button for the door and it slid open.

"Thank you." She whispered to Sam and he nodded.

"My pleasure." Sam watches Wanda levitate Clint out of the lab and towards the elevator. Sam smiled and shook his head and walked towards her as did everyone else. Tony leaned towards Pietro and whispered in his ear.

"What's the record for levitating Clint?" Pietro glanced at Tony and shrugged his shoulders.

"Five minutes and ten seconds." Tony then smirked towards Wanda and Pietro raised his eyebrow at Tony. "What are you thinking?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, but still had the smirk on face.

"She does know she's taking the elevator right?" Pietro nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"She knows we all are going to be in there right?" Pietro thought about it for a moment and then his eyes started widen. He glanced up at Tony and cleared his throat.

"Um, I think I'm going to take the stairs." With that he took off running towards the stairs. Tony gave out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"This should be good."

* * *

Pietro Maximoff is grateful for his super speed. He did not want to be in the elevator with his sister while she's practicing her powers on Clint. Sometimes it went great, but other times it would end in a disaster. He was there when it went great, but he bolted out there when disaster strikes. As he sped up to the ninety third floor, he skidded to a stop and sighed in relief. His shoulder sagged and walked towards the living room.

"Is the rest of the team coming up?" Pietro jumped and spun towards the kitchen. He saw Natasha Romanoff at the stove making pancakes. He raised his eyebrows at Natasha and has a baffled look. He's never seen Natasha Romanoff, master assassin making pancakes. He took out his Stark phone and snapped a couple of pictures of Natasha. "Are you going show them to Clint and Wanda?" Pietro nodded.

"Yup." Natasha glanced behind her and caught a glimpse of Pietro's blue eyes.

"You won't show Stark or anyone else?" Pietro snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"I don't have a death wish if that's what you're asking." Natasha gave in to a small smile and nodded. Pietro walked over to the kitchen and took a seat on the stool. He put his arms on the table and continued to watch Natasha making pancakes. She then went to another pan and started to stir the eggs. "So there's a question I want to ask, but if I ask I don't know whether you might kill me for asking," Natasha glanced at Pietro and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just ask your question already." Pietro stopped rambling and sighed.

"Where and when did you learn how to cook?"

"That's two questions formed into one." Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"Same thing." Natasha rolled her eyes and continued to stir the eggs and then went back to the pancakes.

"You really want to know?" Pietro nodded eagerly and she chuckled at his inner childish. "Believe it or not, I took cooking classes when I started dating Clint." She glanced behind her and saw Pietro's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw slack. She let out a fit of giggles and shook her head. "Surprised?" Pietro nodded.

"More like shocked." Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I usually don't cook. That's Steve's job."

"True, but it's a nice change for once." Natasha nodded.

"It is, but don't expect me to cook every day," She pointed the spatula at Pietro and raised his hands in a playful surrender. "This is just a special occasion." She smiled and went back to flipping the pancakes. Pietro continue to watch Natasha with awe while she cooks breakfast. She started humming a tune and lightly swaying. Pietro rested his arms on the table, rested his chin on top of his arm and continued to watch and listen. He then saw her lips moving and realized she was singing. "_Like a dream, the tree of life covers me and dulls my eyes I fall asleep. A thousand nights before I wake._" Natasha then put the bacon on the third pan on the stove. "_Rising towards the sun, a voice whispers I'm the only one who will teach us how to keep the vows we make._" Pietro continue to listen to Natasha's singing and he felt himself relax. He's never heard a voice like that before. Sure, he heard Wanda sing before, but he's never heard Natasha sing. He sighed and felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "_When the stars start to shine the gods above are smiling in the night, like a spark to a flame, feel it as my fear begins to fade._" He heard Natasha sigh and saw a small smile play on her lips. "_Free to rise again, hand in hand against all odds. We'll overcome, together we are one. For the first time in this life, don't have to fight to feel alive. Don't have to fight to feel alive._" Natasha was almost finished with breakfast, all she had to do was put in the biscuits and then she'll be done.

"I've heard the song before." Pietro jumped at another soft voice and spun around only to see Annabeth Knight Barton. He watched as she walks barefoot towards the kitchen and took a seat next to him. Pietro took in her whole new appearance. She was wearing a white t-shirt with short sleeves and jean shorts. He noticed her hair was a little damp like she just got out of the shower. Pietro couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she is without all the dried blood and dirt grim. Her peach skin looks flawless and her dark forest green eyes are bright like the sun. He realized he was staring at her for a long period of time and decided to look away. He buried his face in his arms on the table to hide his blushed cheeks.

"You've heard the song before?" Pietro glanced up at Natasha who raised her eyebrows at him and he merely shook his head. He saw a small smirk play on her lips and buried his face again. He's doomed.

"Yeah, Rocket made sure I was caught up on music and stuff." Natasha grabbed the pan of eggs and poured them on a big plate; she flipped the bacon strips and placed them on a spare plate. The oven dinged telling Natasha the biscuits are done. She went to open the oven, grabbed the oven mitt and grabbed the hot tray of freshly baked biscuits. Pietro got up from his seat, walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. He pulled out a carton of orange juice, milk, cranberry juice and apple juice and placed them on the counter. He then went to the cabinets and grabbed some glasses for everyone. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around only to see Annabeth. "Is there anything I can help with?" Pietro nodded.

"Can you get the plates?" She nodded, opened one of the cabinets and grabbed two plates at time. She placed them on the counter top next to the glasses. Pietro glanced at Annabeth who was looking through the drawers looking for silverware. He couldn't help, but smile at her. She glanced at him and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "You wouldn't happen to know where the silverware are do you?" Pietro nodded and chuckled.

"Next drawer to the left." She nodded opened drawer, they both heard the elevator ding and they both turned towards the elevator. The doors opened and the first one to come out was Clint who was being levitated out of the elevator with Wanda behind him. Pietro saw Annabeth's eyes widened at the sight and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Wanda is practicing her powers. Your father said it was alright for her to use him as a practicing dummy." He felt Annabeth's eyes on him. He glanced at her and grinned at her. They both looked back at the scene of Wanda and Clint until she turned towards the kitchen and saw him and Annabeth. A smile broke on her face.

"You're awake!" She yelled and started to run towards us. The red chaos magic disappeared from her hand and from Clint. Pietro and Annabeth saw Clint fall to the floor and let out a surprised yelp. Pietro then laughed at Clint who quickly got up to his feet and spun around to see where he was. Wanda then threw her arms around Annabeth's shoulders and hugged her tightly. Annabeth was stunned by Wanda's hug, but quickly came to her senses and hugged Wanda back. Wanda pulled away to look at Annabeth's face and smiled at her. "Thank goodness you're alright." Annabeth gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you for getting me out of the medical ward." Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

"It was me and Tony who made the plan. Everyone else went along because Clint deserves happiness." Annabeth heard Natasha clear her throat and Wanda said oops and giggled. "Besides Natasha." She glanced towards Natasha who smiled.

"Don't worry; she knows I'm in a relationship with her father." Wanda glanced at Annabeth who nodded.

"She told me when she was catching me up on the history of SHIELD, the Avengers, HYDRA and everything else." Wanda nodded and glanced at her feet. Annabeth put her hand on Wanda's shoulder and gave her a smile. "It's not your fault you know." Wanda glanced at Annabeth and shifted her feet. "She doesn't blame you for going into her head. From what I've been told, Ultron is a manipulative sociopath AI who needed to get his ass kicked." Wanda giggled and nodded.

"I just wished we would've figured it out sooner and maybe it would have turned out different." Annabeth nodded and pulled Wanda in a hug. She was shocked by Annabeth's action, her eyes had widened in surprised and stunned to even move. "You can't change the past; you can only change the future." Wanda nodded and sighed.

"What about the present?" Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Same difference." Wanda giggled and she finally wrapped her arms around Annabeth's waist. They heard Natasha clear her throat and ruined the moment.

"Sorry to cut the moment short, but breakfast is ready." Wanda let go of Annabeth and patted Annabeth's shoulder. She then went to go grab herself a plate and scooped a spoonful of eggs. Annabeth made eye contact with her father's and she walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Clint immediately wrapped his arms around Annabeth's shoulders and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled the scent from her hair and it smelled like cherry blossoms. His shoulders sagged in relief and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay." He felt Annabeth nod against his shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

"Me too." She whispered, Clint pulled his head back slightly and kissed her forehead. "Your home Annabeth." He felt Annabeth's arms tighten around his waist. "Your home." Annabeth sighed and nodded against her father's shoulder.

"I'm home." She whispered. "I'm finally home." Everyone watched the scene play out; the only members were Peter and Steve. They had gone down to the basement to see how Bucky was doing. Sam, Tony and Pietro all took out their Stark phones and snapped a couple of pictures of the father and daughter moment. Natasha was filling plates with food and smiled at the two, Thor was shoving food in his mouth and smiled at Clint and Annabeth and Wanda was the last one to take out her Stark phone and snapped a few pictures of them and sent them to Peter and Steve.

"Breakfast is ready!" Natasha yelled over the group. "Come and get it! Oh and JARVIS please inform Peter and Steve breakfast is ready and better get here before Thor inhales everything I just cooked." Pietro snorted while he was drinking his orange juice, Sam started stuffing his mouth trying not to laugh, and Tony grabbed his plate and drink and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Wanda put the tip of her glass to her lips to hide the grin and Natasha swiftly grabbed her plate and cup of coffee and walked out of the kitchen as well. Annabeth was the one to pull away and smiled at her dad and he smiled back.

"Home sweet home." She said with a little sarcastic tone in her voice and Clint grinned.

"Yup," He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and sighed. "Home sweet home." They both walked towards the kitchen to grab a plate for breakfast. Pietro glanced at Annabeth who gave him a smile. She smiled back at him as she scooped up a spoonful of eggs, grabbed two pancakes and four strips of bacon. She went to go sit on the stool until she forgot to get a drink. She looked at Pietro and gave him a sheepish smile.

" Can you pour me a glass of orange juice please?" . Pietro nodded, took another sip of his orange juice and put his glass down. He turned around to the counter with drinks, grabbed a glass and poured orange juice in the glass. He turned back around and handed the glass to Annabeth. "Thank you." She took a sip and set the glass down next to her plate. Pietro grinned a little and shrugged his shoulder.

"No problem." Wanda watched the exchange between her brother and Annabeth. She raised her eyebrows at Pietro who avoided eye contact with her. She glanced at Annabeth who simply shrugged her shoulders and dived into her food. A tiny smirk played on her lips, she glanced over at Clint who narrowed his eyes at her while he was pick up his three strips of bacon and put on his plate. Wanda simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her pancakes. Clint shook his head and sighed. Yeah, defiantly home sweet home.


	5. First Tale

**Attention you audio monkeys! I have successfully finished chapter five and it didn't take too long! Yay! I'm gonna pat myself on the back! (pat pat) Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but it works. We do get a first look at Annabeth's past with the Guardians and how she held the infinity stone. We also hear a little bit about her time in Kyln prison, not a whole lot, but a little bit. Next chapter there will be an actual flashback from the Guardians of the Galaxy movie. It might take a little longer for the next chapter because I need to watch the movie again just in case I get everything right. Hopefully, it won't take long, but if it does then you know why. I'm gonna stop talking because I know you care about the chapter more then you care about me talking about the chapter. **

**I do not own Marvel's the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy! I own Annabeth Knight Barton!**

**Enjoy you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice! **

Chapter 5: First Tale

"So Annabeth do you know how to open the orb that holds the infinity stone?" Annabeth glanced at Tony and shook her head.

"The only one who could open the orb was Taneleer Tivan the Collector. He was the one who can open the orb. Other then Ronan, but he's dead."

"Who killed him?" Annabeth glanced away from Tony and the others.

"I did." Annabeth glanced at Tony then shifted to her father Clint whose eyes were wide in shock. Annabeth looked back at the orb in front of her and reached for the orb. The weight of the orb in her hand brought the painful memories. She sighed and shook her head. "I was the one who killed Ronan because I was able to contain the power of the stone. The stone is an item of immesurable power that destroys all, but the most powerful being who wield it. I was able to grab the stone when it became free from Ronan's warhammer. I was the closet to it so at instincts I made the lunge to grab it." She glanced back at her father who expressed concern and worry for her. Natasha has sadness in her eyes, Bruce took off his glasses who expressed concern as well, Steve pressed his lips in a thin line, Thor ran his hand through his blonde locks like he was about to panic, Sam crossed his arms across his chest, Pietro glanced away, but still expressed concern for her and Wanda covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. Tony scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"I have to ask," Annabeth looked back at Tony and nodded. "How did you survive?"

"I shared my burden." She put the orb back on the stand and took a few steps back. She looked back at everyone and sighed. "Since I was fully Terran I was able to hold the stone longer than anyone. Apparently, I had the most burden of everyone. I was able to control it and I killed Ronan with it." Silence filled up in Tony's lab. No one didn't know what to say. She heard Clint sigh and walked up to his daughter. Annabeth glanced up at her father to see the disappointment in his eyes, but she doesn't see that. Clint pulled her in a hug and gently rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You did what you had to do." She nodded against his chest and sighed. "No one faults for what you did." She pulled away wiped away a stray tear.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing or not."

"If you didn't, it sounded like a whole lot of a people were gonna die." Annabeth looked at Tony who walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You saved the galaxy from being destroyed. You saved thousands of lives maybe even millions." She glanced down at her hands. "You did the right thing Annabeth." She looked up at Tony and he gave her a smile which is unlike him. "We would have done the same thing." Annabeth glanced at her hands and nodded.

"Thank you Tony." He patted her shoulder.

"No problem kid." Annabeth scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Don't call me kid." Tony gave a nod.

"Fair enough." Tony gave one last pat on her shoulder; she rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. She walked over to one of the tables and grabbed her bag. She dug through to find the files she had before she left Xandar. Annabeth turned around and tossed them on the table. Tony was the first to reach the files. "Now what do we have here."

"This is what I was able to get from the records at Nova Corp and Xandarian library." Clint grabbed one of the files and opened it to read.

"Gamora, soldier, assassin. Parents were killed by a mad titan name Thanos. Her sister Nebula was passed to Ronan of the Kree Empire to help accomplish in destroying Xandar." Natasha came up beside Clint and raised her eyebrows.

"It says here she's is charged with over a dozen assassinations. The numbers almost matched with the Winter Soldier." Natasha looked at Annabeth and she nodded.

"Thanos trained and tortured her to be his personal assassin."

"It also says Ronan and Thanos were working together." Clint glanced at Annabeth.

"Until Ronan decided to betray him to have power and use the infinity stone to destroy Xandar." Both Clint and Natasha looked back at the file.

"Gamora also ambushed a man named Peter Quill to steal the orb from him. At the time, they didn't know the orb contain an infinity stone and both parties were went to a prison name Kyln." Clint furrowed his eyebrows together. Natasha looks at him and noticed his expression.

"What is it?" Clint glanced at Annabeth who was looking around avoiding eye contact with him.

"It says Annabeth has intervened in the fight with Gamora and Peter Quill." Annabeth glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"So?" Both Clint and Natasha raised their eyebrows at her and shifted under the gaze uncomfortably. Before she could speak, Steve spoke up.

"It says in Annabeth's file, she went to Kyln prison as well."

"WHAT!?" Annabeth flinched at her father's and his girlfriend's outburst and tried to walk away. They both looked up and they shared a look with each other. Annabeth's eyes widened and she made a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Clint dropped the file and ran after his daughter. Annabeth slid under the table; she grabbed whatever was on the table and threw it at her father. He dodged it and pointed at Annabeth. "Hey!" Annabeth ignored him and kept running. She jumped on the table and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the air vent. She pulled herself up before her father could grab her legs and closed the air vent. She locked the vent from the inside. She looked down through the vent and saw her father jumping up to try to open the vent. "Annabeth Knight Barton, you get down her this instant!" She shook her head.

"Not until you let me explain what happened and how I ended up at Kyln." She heard him growl and saw him shake his head.

"You talk to her." She saw her father walk away and Natasha came into view. She climbed up the table and reached for the vent. Annabeth saw her fingers come through the vent. She threaded her fingers with Natasha's. Natasha smiled and Annabeth smiled back at her.

"It's okay дорогая, I'm not mad and neither is your father."

"Yes I am." Natasha rolled her eyes and Annabeth snorted a laugh. "Don't listen to him. He's not that mad."

"Yes I am." Clint yelled and Natasha huffed out in frustration.

"Clint don't make me pull out my favorite gun and shoot you with it." Annabeth covered her mouth with the palm of her hand to suppress her laugh. Natasha smirked at her and waited for Clint to respond. They both waited for Clint to respond and they both heard a sigh.

"Please continue." Annabeth softly giggled and Natasha smirked.

"Thank you dear." She removed her hand from her mouth and continues to giggle.

"Glad someone has the ropes on dad." Natasha shrugged her shoulders.

"I've had some time to practice." Annabeth kind of cringed at the comment.

"I didn't need to know that." Natasha snorted a laughter and waved it off.

"Sorry, didn't mean to put that out there." Annabeth nodded and sighed. "You don't have to tell us yet. We were just surprised at what we just heard." She nodded that her father's girlfriend has concern.

"I know. To be honest it wasn't all that bad." She glanced at her fingers that are interlaced with Natasha's. "I was put into one of those solitary containment cells. Rocket made sure I got my own cell so I wouldn't have to sleep with a group of inmates." Natasha nodded.

"Sounds like you had it easy." Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't even supposed to be there. I was only defending Groot from Gamora's sword. Groot is not much of a fighter. Too big of a heart."

"Still can't believe you went to prison for defending your friend Groot." Annabeth nodded and sighed.

"Yeah well, that's what you get for being raised by bounty hunters. Which by the way is illegal." Natasha raised her eyebrows at her and she smiled sheepishly. Before they could speak, Vision's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me for interrupting Ms. Romanoff, but Mr. Barnes wants to talk to Ms. Barton." Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"He says and I quote, you're his mission." She shivers and nods.

"Thank you Vision, I'll be right there." Annabeth lets go of Natasha's fingers and unlocks the vent. Natasha backed away to let Annabeth open the vent and jump down on to the table. Natasha carefully jumps off the table and offers her hand to Annabeth. She smiles and takes Natasha's hand and helped her jump down on to the floor. Annabeth nods a thanks and looks for her father, but he's nowhere in sight. "Where did he go and where everybody go?"

"Clint knows I wanted to talk to you alone since I know you were uncomfortable about explaining the situation. Plus, Steve did drop the bomb shell anyway." Annabeth nodded.

"So technically, it's Steve's fault." Natasha shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Basically." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on; let's go see the man who tried to kidnap me." Natasha nodded in agreement. They both walked out of Tony's lab and to the elevator. She pressed the basement button and felt the elevator jerk and going down. It took ten minutes to get to the basement since it's a Stark elevator. The doors opened to reveal Vision waiting for her arrival.

"Good afternoon Ms. Barton, Ms. Romanoff." They both nodded and Annabeth spoke first.

"Good afternoon Vision. How's your day going so far?" Vision gave her a small smile and gave a slight bow of his head.

"Quiet. I have tried to exchange a few words with our guest." Annabeth nodded.

"Has he said anything else?" Vision lightly shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, he has remained silent." Natasha glanced at Annabeth as she thought about what Barnes want.

"Do you have any idea what Barnes wants from Annabeth?" She glances at Vision who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Romanoff. It does seem he wants to talk."

"We can't let him out of the cage." Natasha gaze fell upon Annabeth again as she pressed her lips in a thin line. "We can't take that risk. We know what he's capable of, but we don't know what he's going to do when he sees Steve."

"Ms. Barton is correct. Mr. Barnes will try by any needs necessary try to harm Ms. Barton. May I suggest a reasonable plan?" Annabeth nodded for Vision to continue. "If Mr. Barnes does want to talk to Ms. Barton, we simply have two Avengers with her at all times." Natasha nodded.

"I agree, but that leaves basically everyone out. Steve, Sam and I can't be there because he knows us and will try to kill us. Tony, Clint and Peter are not going to last. That only leaves Pietro and Wanda." Natasha glances at Annabeth and she nodded.

"He doesn't know who Vision is so he's okay to be in there. I'm a little worried about the twins. If he does remember them we have no idea how he's going to react."

"True, but he may not see them as a threat." Natasha shook her head and sighed.

"He already knows what Wanda is capable of. He's seen her fight. I doubt he forgot the fight we had at SHIELD's medical ward."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Seems like it all happened a few weeks ago, but it happened yesterday night." Natasha nodded and sighed.

"Well like I said he doesn't know Vision so this might work. Vision will be there the whole time and Tony will have eyes on you guys the whole time you're talking." Annabeth nodded and ran her head through her hair.

"It's a risk were going to have to take." Natasha nodded and looked back at Vision.

"Call for Pietro and Wanda."

* * *

"You gonna be okay being in there?" Pietro glanced at Wanda sighed.

"I'll be fine. Just worried." He felt Wanda's gaze on him.

"Worried about what?"

"Worried about you and Annabeth." He turned his body to fully look at his sister full of concern. "I know the cage can hold the Hulk, but what if it can't hold the Winter Soldier? He knows our faces, our names, our powers and our fighting. He knows Annabeth is the daughter of Barton and he knows about the infinity stone that she posses. He says she's the mission which means he's gonna do everything he can to finish his mission. HYDRA always knows that we are with the Avengers, they know that we are a lost cause. They'll see Annabeth as a new opportunity. To make her into a new weapon. We can't let that happen. I won't let that happen." He whispered harshly to Wanda. She wasn't all that shocked about his outburst because she was thinking the same thing.

"I know." Pietro sighed and leaned his back against the metal wall.

"I'm just scared for her. I don't want her to end up what we've experienced and hating us because we didn't save her in time and her mind being corrupted. I won't let that happen. Clint just got his daughter back and Annabeth just got her father back. I can't let HYDRA break up that family." He saw his sister nod in agreement and sighed.

"You really care about her." He nodded and sighed.

"More than anything. I'll do anything to protect her and you." Wanda rolled her eyes and cracked a smile.

"You know I can take care of myself." Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"I know doesn't mean I can't stop worrying about you." He gave Wanda a small smiled and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"When the time comes, we do what we have to do to protect the ones we care about." Pietro couldn't deny his sister's attempt to comfort him and wrapped his arms around Wanda's shoulders.

"I can't help, but feel like something bad is going to happen." He felt Wanda nod against his chest and sighed.

"Like I said, when the time comes, we'll do what we have to do." He nodded and pulled away from Wanda's embrace and sighed. He still felt Wanda's hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. The elevator dinged saying they made it to the basement. The doors opened and revealed Natasha and Annabeth in a hug. They saw Natasha pull away from Annabeth and gave her a warm smile. Natasha turned towards Pietro and Wanda and gave them a small smile. They both gave a slight nod hello and walked out of the elevator. They glanced at Natasha who walked in the elevator and pressed a button. The doors closed and both looked back at Annabeth.

"Hey." Wanda broke the silence and Annabeth gave them a small smile.

"Hey." She gave a small wave at them. They both walked up to her and Annabeth explained them a brief situation. At first, they voiced their opinions about talking to the Winter Soldier, but in the end they agreed they would be with her the entire time and have Vision monitor them at all times. They both sighed and nodded at her saying their ready. "Okay, here goes nothing." Annabeth, Pietro and Wanda walked in the room where Vision was waiting for them. Vision gave the three a small smile and bowed his head in greetings. All three of them nodded at Vision a hello and looked towards the blackened out glass. Vision hovered over to the control panel and turned back around to see them.

"Whenever you are ready Ms. Barton." Annabeth didn't answer right away, but stared at the blackened out glass. Her stomach was doing summersaults and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She doesn't know what to expect from this talk. Will she get the answers she needs? Will she find out why she's his mission? She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled her breath and opened her eyes. She glances at Vision and nodded.

"I'm ready."


	6. Talking with the Enemy

**Hello you audio monkeys! I'm terrible sorry for not updating right away. I have a new job and it's been taking up most of my time and my hours are very odd. However, I have today and tomorrow off so I'll be updating today, tonight, tomorrow morning, afternoon and night. I won't bore you guys with my AN so I'll just let you get back to the story. **

**Also, on Saturday I will not be available all day and night because I am seeing an early screening of Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron! I cannot wait to see Pietro and Wanda Maximoff aka the Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch on the big screen! They are my favorite characters by far because I love their story and how they became an Avenger! So that's all I have to say about that!**

**I do not own Marvel's Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy! I own Annabeth Knight Barton! **

**You'll hear from me soon as promise! **

**See ya later you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 6: Talking with the Enemy

Annabeth's hitched a gasp as the blacken glass started to disappear. Her eyes were wide as she took in the appearance of the man who tried to kidnap her. What she couldn't take her eyes off was the man's metal arm. It went up all the way to his shoulder and she could see the scars around his shoulder and on his shirtless chest. She took in his appearance, the long greasy hair looked like he's never been showered, and the scruff around his jaw and mouth were not shaven in a long time, and he still wears the black pants and black combat boots. She noticed his head was bowed down like he was ashamed for his crimes. Annabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and gathered up her courage. She took a few steps towards the cage and lets out a shaky breath.

"They call you the Winter Soldier." She saw his gaze snapped towards hers. Annabeth couldn't help, but feel afraid of him. From what Natasha told her about him he was a ghost. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "They say you're just a ghost story." She kept going on describing what people think of him including the Avengers. What she saw in his eyes was something familiar to her. Pain. Something that fazed her immediately. She started to feel uncomfortable with his silent gaze. "What are you really?" Silence filled the air making it uncomfortable to Annabeth, Pietro and Wanda. She knows she's safe. She knows he can't hurt her. The tower is full of Avengers who would do anything to protect her including her father and his girlfriend. She knows that, but he doesn't.

"You're my mission." Annabeth was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the Winter Soldier speak. She kept a straight serious face as the Winter Soldier continues to speak. "To retrieve the infinity stone and the girl." Annabeth glared at him through the glass.

"How do you know about the infinity stone?" She let out a low growl and glared at him.

"They have one." Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but continued to glare at him.

"Whose they?" She clenched her fists together in frustration.

"HYDRA." Her eyes narrowed at him and gritted her teeth together.

"How do they know about the infinity stones?" She tried to be calm, but that went out the window.

"My boss has one." Annabeth eyes widened in fear.

"Which stone?" She hissed at him. She could tell the Winter Soldier was getting uncomfortable with her glare upon him. Her anger has fueled her confidence inside of her, but it also fueled something else as well. Her entire body started to shake in rage. She then threw a punch at the glass wall and saw the Winter Soldier flinch at her action. "Which stone!?"

"I don't know!" She huffed in anger.

"You're lying! You know what stone your boss has!"

"I don't know what infinity stone he has!" She threw another punch at the glass wall not caring she hurts her fist or not.

"You know it's an infinity stone! You know that HYDRA has been using the infinity stone for experiments! You know what they are planning!" Annabeth's voice started to go hoarse and she felt her throat became a scratchy feeling. She will probably lose her voice by the end of today, but she didn't care. All she cares about is getting answers. "Tell me what HYDRA is planning!?" She saw the Winter Soldier's eyes turn into a glare and she saw his fist clenched together turning his flesh hand white and his metal hand making a whizzing sound. Annabeth punched the wall again and screamed in anger. "TELL ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth spun around and saw Wanda shaking in fear and anger. She noticed Wanda is heavily breathing and her hands started glowing red. Annabeth started heavily breathing as well, her throat started to feel that scratchy pain, and started to feel a headache coming. Her eyes were wide in shock and started to feel guilty in her stomach. She didn't mean to bring up the experimentations. She just wanted answers. No one knows how an infinity stone works; only she knows. She doesn't want any more lives ruined because of something that humanity can't handle. However, she didn't know that after effects it would be on a victim. Wanda is an example of that. Annabeth tries to keep her anger at bay and took calm breaths before speaking. She glanced away and avoided eye contact with Wanda and Pietro.

"I'm sorry." With that she took off towards the elevator. "Vision take me to my floor." She didn't wait for a reply as she walked into the elevator and the doors closed. Annabeth ran her hand through her hair and she let out a choked sob. She couldn't believe she let her anger get the best of her. She didn't know what overcame her. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Tears running down her peach skin face, her entire body shaking in fear as she let out more sobs of fear and anger. Annabeth doesn't know what happening to her. Ever since she touched the space gem something changed inside of her and it's starting to scare her. A realization came before her; she has become a victim of the infinity stone. She's an experiment that HYDRA wants.

* * *

"Um, what just happened?" Clint ignore Tony's question as he continued to watch the screen of the Winter Soldier and the twins. He saw Annabeth's anger rising to its tipping point. The mention of being experimented on must have triggered something in Wanda. However, he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes. He didn't know Annabeth has so much anger inside of her. He glanced at Natasha who was just as shocked as everyone else. Her eyes were wide in shock, her hand covered her mouth to suppress a gasp and he saw a lone tear run down her cheeks. Clint looked back to the screen which has switched to the elevator camera. He saw Annabeth slumped against the floor, her knees and legs drew into her chest and shoulders shaking while she sobbed out loud if he presumes. He feels a sharp pain in his chest and starts rubbing his chest over his heart. He feels pain. His heart is breaking. The sight of his daughter crying uncontrollable is breaking his heart. He starts to walk away from the screen and the group and towards the elevator. He needs to find Annabeth.

"Clint?" He doesn't stop; he just keeps walking to the elevator ignoring his fellow Avengers. The doors opened and he walked in. "Clint." He looks up to see Natasha walking towards him, but he shook his head. Clint saw Natasha stop in her tracks and he hears her let out a shaky breath.

"JAVRIS take me to Annabeth's floor." He whispers to the AI.

_"Of course Mr. Barton." _He bows his head in sadness and hears the elevator doors close. Once the doors shut, he starts to pace. He ran his hand through his short hair and lets out a shaky breath. His daughter is in pain and he doesn't know what to do. How can he help her? He doesn't know how to take the pain away. What if he can't take away the pain? All possibilities are going through his mind. He's never seen his daughter in pain. What does he do? Well, pacing like a caged animal is not going to help her. Clint stops pacing back and forth and leaned against the wall. He hates seeing his daughter in pain. He wants to everything he can to help his daughter. He wants to help Abigail. The elevator doors opened to get his attention and he sighed. He walked onto Abigail's floor, lightly treading towards her room. Clint shakes his head of the negative thoughts that invaded his mind and focuses on the positive thoughts. He's going to whatever it takes to help Annabeth. No matter what.

* * *

"So that went well." Wanda slightly winced at Pietro's harsh voice. She took a chance and glanced at her brother.

"I didn't mean to yell at her." Her voice sounded so small and it frightened her. She never lost control of her anger before. It frightened her. Her entire body started to tremble in fear. She wrapped her arms around herself and tries to shake off the fear. "I don't know what happened in there." She whispered to Pietro.

"Doesn't matter." Wanda hugged herself tighter and rubbed her arms nervously. She didn't mean to yell at Annabeth, but the word experiments triggered something inside of her. However, she felt Annabeth's rage. Wanda didn't exactly know what triggered Annabeth's rage. Was it the talk of the infinity stones? Why does Annabeth want to find the infinity stones so desperately? She knows Annabeth became a victim by one of the stones, but she doesn't know why she wants to find them. She lets out a shaky breath and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so Pietro could hear her, but he says nothing. Wanda closes her eyes as tears threatened to fall. Her emotions were all over the place. She pinpoints her emotions and tries to push them in the back of her mind. The elevator doors open snapping her eyes open and blew out a shaky breath. Wanda watches her brother walk out of the elevator, but she stays a few moments. She sighs and finally walks out into the main room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting for them.

"You okay Wanda?" She looks up to meet the face of Natasha. She managed a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looks over Natasha's shoulder and tries to find Clint.

"He left to go comfort Annabeth." Wanda looked back at Natasha. "What happened down there?" She glanced down at the floor and shifted nervously on her feet.

"She kept saying he was lying, saying that he knows more then he realizes." Wanda shuddered at the thought of Annabeth's rage and gave a slight shook of her head. She continued on. "He's here to retrieve the infinity stone and Annabeth. That's his mission."

"But you think there's more to his story, don't you?" Wanda nervously glanced at Natasha and gave her a confirmed nod.

"Why would he risk getting himself caught? He can break out any time he wants, but he doesn't. Why? We're missing something else."

"But what?" She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out before HYDRA strikes." Wanda looked back at everyone else before walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Natasha's voice reached her ears and turns around to look at her.

"We need answers and so does Annabeth. I know he won't speak to me, but maybe I can get him to open up." With that Wanda walked in the elevator with determination on her face. "JARVIS take me to the basement." The elevator doors close and she feels the elevator going down. She started to pace and rubbed the palms of her hands together. She was nervous. What the hell was she thinking? She was acting on instincts. She doesn't know how to talk to the Winter Soldier. All she knows is how to attack him. She blew out her cheeks to calm her nerves and ran her hand through her hair. "I can do this. I can do this. Doing it for Annabeth." She told herself and nodded. "I'm doing this for Annabeth. I'm doing it for her." She told herself encouraging. The faint ding sound of the elevator reached her ears and stopped pacing. She blew out her cheeks one more time and pushed back all of her nerves away. The doors opened and she walked out and went straight towards the cage. Wanda noticed he is still sitting in the same chair and hasn't moved since they all left. She stood right in front of him and crossed her arms across her chest. She waited a few moments for him to notice her, but she saw his head was lowered. She sighed, walked up to the cage and tapped on the glass of the cage to get his attention. His head snapped up so fast it gave her whiplash. Wanda saw his eyes so wide like it actually scared him. However, she saw that his eyes less widened since he recognized her.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda raised her eyebrows at him.

"You need to tell them." She said with a calm voice.

"You know I can't."

"Yes you can. I know you can. You just choose not to." She pressed her lips in a tight line and glanced at her feet. Then it clicked. She looked back at him and shook her head. "You're not here for HYDRA, aren't you?" Wanda saw him give in a tiny flinch. The corners of her mouth twitched, but didn't claim victory yet. "The thing is, we both know what HYDRA is like and they wouldn't let you get captured so easily. You always had back up for a mission so why not have one when you invaded the hospital?" This time Wanda saw him fully flinch.

'Bingo.' She excitedly said to herself. She's almost home. She's just hoping that everyone else upstairs is listening to this. "You planned this, didn't you?" The gaze of the Winter Soldier's met hers and she narrowed her eyes. "You planned getting captured and you planned on getting Annabeth wild up. So I'm going to ask you one more time and you better not lie to me." Wanda glared him down and he flinched at her stern voice. "What are you really doing here?" Silence filled the air; all she could hear was her own breathing. A couple moments went by; she sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head. She slowly turned away from the Winter Soldier and started to walk away. Before she took the next couple of steps towards the elevator, his voice reached her ears.

"I was sent here." Wanda stopped and slowly turned around to look at the Winter Soldier. "A woman sent me here to protect Annabeth." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Who?" She saw him hesitate and he glanced away. Wanda walked up to the cage and gently pressed her hand against the glass. "James," His reaction caught her attention. The look on his face proves it.

'He's remembering.' She noted in her mind. She wanted to smile, but she'll claim victory once she gets him to open up. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what I need to know." She said with a calm voice. However, she saw him shake his head.

"I can't. This is my mission. I have to see it through." His pleading voice reached her ears and she closed her eyes.

"Then I can't help you." She removed her hand from the glass and started to back away. "I'm sorry." She whispered, turned around and walked away from the cage that holds the Winter Soldier. The elevator doors opened and walked in. "JARVIS take me to Annabeth's floor please." The doors closed and Wanda released a shaky breath. She leaned against the wall. Her thoughts went to the conversation she had and theories started to flow through her mind.

'Is this mystery woman really helping Annabeth or does this mystery woman have another plan in motion?' Her thoughts are asking her questions that she doesn't even know. Wanda leaned her head against the cold wall and closed her eyes. 'Why are you still refusing help James?' Tears threaten to fall as she waits for the elevator to stop on Annabeth's floor. She opened her eyes and a lone tear runs down her cheek. "Why?" She whispered to herself. She doesn't understand the ex-HYDRA soldier's actions. She may never, but she's determined to find out once she patches things up with Annabeth. Then she'll figure out a plan to help James. "I'll find a way." She whispers through her shaking breath. "I'll find a way."


End file.
